Sleep Tight
by Krevlornswath
Summary: What if Wesley hadn't gone with the "me hulk man smash Lorne over head" approach during "Sleep Tight"?
1. Sleep Tight

Angel and the Buffyverse is not owned by me, its owned by Joss bla-bla. if it was owned by me, this would have ACTUALLY happened and not be on some fanfiction site :)

----------------------------------

Wesley quickly began packing Connors diaper bag, stuffing in some diapers, pacifiers and toys.

"What are you doing?" asked Lorne as he walked into the lobby with a bottle of milk in his hands

"Hi. I'm taking Connor." Said Wesley, trying to hide his nervousness. Lorne seemed to pick up on this.

"Where?" he asked

"To my place. For the night. We're going to the park in the morning." Explained Wesley quickly as he shoved some more items in the bag.

"I talked to Angel before, he knows all about it" he added

"Are Fred and Gunn--?"

"Out. Getting food." Explained Lorne

"Boy that girl can put away the chow" he added with a weak laugh as Wesley put the last few things he might need into the bag

"Oh here, I heated up a bottle" Said Lorne, passing him the bottle he had had in his hands. Wesley nodded thanks.

"Hey, Angel didn't say anything about…" Wesley stopped what he was doing and turned slightly to face the empath demon

"He probably forgot. He went off in kind of a hurry"

"What happened?" asked Wesley, not because he wanted to know, but rather to keep up the pretence that everything was normal.

"Well he was acting kinda weird this morning" explained Lorne

"I'm sure you noticed. And then when he came back from killing the Wraith-ers…" he was interrupted be Connor's crying.

"It's ok. It's your uncle Wes" soothed Wesley as he picked up the crying baby

"You like your uncle Wes. We're gonna have a great time" he said as baby Connor calmed down in Wesley's arms. He then hummed a few notes of 'rock-a-bye baby' to Connor, completely forgetting that Lorne was there. He looked up and trailed off when he saw Lorne standing there looking slightly confused as the information from Wes's singing sank in.

(what really happens next is Wesley puts down Connor and then beats the host on the head with a statue till he's unconscious then gets his throat slit and Connor is stolen. I don't like that version.)

"I can explain" said Wes quickly, Lorne took a step backwards

"You're not planning on coming back" he stated, his hand reaching around on the desk next to him for something, anything, that would protect him from Wesley if he decided to attack him

"Not exactly, no. sees the prophecy…" Lorne froze

"You deciphered more of that thing?"

"Yes and it says Angel will kill Connor. And soon" the two men stared at each other for a moment before Lorne put down his weapon. A pen. Not much help.

"I'll sing for you again if I need to, but Connor isn't safe here" pleaded Wesley

"I believe you, but why not just tell us?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me. Gunn and Fred would have claimed Angel isn't capable of it, and Angel would have just got me trying to translate it differently. Angel will kill Connor, I have to take him out of here" pleaded Wesley

"You've been to see Holtz…" said the demon uncertainly

"Yes, he knows about the prophecy. And that's another reason for me to keep Connor safe; he gave me one day to get Connor to safety before he would wage war on us. And I couldn't stand to see anyone of you get hurt" explained Wes. Lorne had a troubled look on his face as Angel walked into the room

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, not picking up on the tense vibes in the room

"Fred and Gunn went for food" explained Wesley

"He was just about to ask you if the little fella could stay with his for the night" interrupted Lorne, pointing to the overnight bag Wesley had on one shoulder. Wes looked at Lorne gratefully.

"Yes, we had talked about taking Connor to the park, and the one across the street from my place is always full of kids. I thought he could spend the night with me?" he asked quickly. Angel stood for a moment with his arms crossed, mulling it over.

"That's probably a really good idea" said Angel after a moment; Wesley gave a small sigh of relief. He looked down at Connor before asking

"You want to say goodbye?"

"Okay" he said, accepting the baby from Wesley's outstretched arms

"Hey. Hey, sleep tight big guy, huh? Daddy'll see you real soon" he cooed to Connor

"Just keep an eye, check on him a lot. You have his pediatricians number? His formula?" asked Angel

"I've got all that" answered Wesley. Lorne stayed silent, trying to figure out what to do.

"You ever hear of a time travelling demon named Sahjan?"

"No"

"The guy that brought Holtz here. He thinks I'm his sworn enemy. I don't know him. Can you hit the books before you go?"

The door to the Hotel opened, Gunn and Fred came in with bags of takeout

"Come on, grab your food before Fred eats it all on ya" joked Gunn as he walked to the front desk

"I will not. Unless you guys don't want it, that is" hinted Fred

"I'm going to have to make mine to go, I've got a meeting with a client that I'm going to be late for if I don't hurry" said Lorne as he grabbed his Hoagie and walked towards the door

"I should be back by tomorrow morning at the latest, see ya" he waved as he exited the building.

"You know, I've got better reference materials for your demon at home. And Connors getting pretty sleepy. Why don't I look into it there?" suggested Wesley. Angel reluctantly handed over Connor

"Okay, just call me if you find something."

"I guess… I'll see everyone tomorrow" said Wesley as he turned and started to leave

"Hey Wes? What's the closest emergency room to your place?" asked Angel suddenly

"Drew medical, one minute away. Top infant-care centre. Don't worry" he said as he left. Angel smiled.

Wesley left the courtyard in front of the Hyperion and nearly walked straight into Lorne.

"Lorne" he said in a surprised tone

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a client"

"Yeah and I thought you would have had a better plan, yet here we are" sighed Lorne as they began walking towards Wesley's car

"So what is your plan exactly?"

"I take Connor as far away from Angel as possible"

"And for how long exactly?" Wesley slowed down

"I'm not sure" he admitted

"Well here's a better idea, we go to a hotel not too far from here, call Fred and Gunn later on and explain. See if they have any suggestions" said Lorne as they reached Wesley's car,

"We?"

"I already covered for you; I'm in as deep as you are. Besides, Connor would be lonely without his uncle Lorne to sing for him" Wesley sighed his consent as he buckled the baby into the baby seat in his car.

"We will need to stop by my house first, so I can get a few things. Some books and clothes" explained Wesley as they got buckled in and began driving

"Yeah I wish I had your foresight" Joked Lorne.

They drove to Wesley's house in silence, and Wes got his things together quickly while Lorne held onto Connor. Just as they were preparing to leave again they heard a whimpering and moaning coming from down the street. Wesley pulled a gun from his belt,

"That's close enough" he said, quickly checking that Lorne still had Connor before moving closer

"Justine?" he said when he saw the woman's face

"He's everything you said" she whimpered as she staggered closer and fell to her knees

"It's true" Wesley lowered the gun

"Don't trust her" whispered Lorne as Wesley went to take a step closer

"What happened?" he asked

"Well, he didn't keep his word." She said with a weak chuckle as she staggered to her feet with her arms clutched around her stomach

"He took everybody… and he went after the baby." She said as she walked closer

"And when I questioned him. Bastard. I'll kill him for this" she sobbed Wesley felt pity creeping in

"You have to get out of here" she continued. Wesley felt someone pulling on his arm, pulling him away from Justine

"Let's go" suggested Lorne cautiously

"Sing" said Wesley to the weeping woman in front of him. Justine doubled over in pain

"What?"

"Don't ask. Just do it"

"Twinkle, twinkle little star" she sang in a halting voice as she reached foreword to grab Wesley for support

"Back off" snapped Lorne. Wesley shook Justine off and took a few steps backwards

"You need to get to a hospital, I suggest you call an ambulance" he said as the two of them quickly got into the car and left her on the sidewalk.

"She was planning to slit your throat, and take Connor" explained the empath demon

"Good thing you came along then, or I'd be lying bleeding or dead in a ditch by now and Connor lord knows where"

"You got that right"

------------

Part two is being written as we speak, not to worry. also Lorne and Wesley will remain entirely platonic unless someone (or hopefully more than one) pm's/reviews requesting Wesley/Lorne. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter two

I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. Except for the little old man who runs the nameless motel. What's the difference between a hotel and a motel anyway? Oh well.

About an hour later in the foyer of a dingy old motel, Wesley quickly ordered a room for two

"Room for two I can do, but we don't have any cribs or anythin' like that available here" said the old man who ran the place. Wesley sighed.

"Well he'll have to sleep in a drawer again or something" he muttered to himself as he paid for the room and went out to the car to collect Lorne and Connor

"We're set for the next three days, after that I would suggest that we either find somewhere more permanent or work out a way around the prophecy" said Wesley as he walked along the porch to his new accommodations for the time being

"But you don't exactly have high hopes of that happening, do you" observed Lorne as they reached room 15A. Their room. Wesley unlocked the door and revealed a small room with one door leading to a small bathroom. There was only one double bed and a small lumpy couch in front of an old possibly still black and white TV. A small table and two chairs were off to one corner that had some benches, an old oven and a sink

"One bed?" asked Lorne in surprise, Wesley sighed again.

"Room for two and a baby. I forgot to mention that the beds should be separate. We'll have to take turns on the couch. Come on" said Wesley walking in the front door. Lorne looked around the room sadly; he went from a stylish nightclub, to an old hotel, to a smelly ancient motel that looked at if it didn't have indoor plumbing

"Where does Connor sleep?" asked Lorne after Wesley had grabbed the diaper bag and the small bag of food they had gotten on the way here

"On the bed with whoever is sleeping there I suppose, or on a blanket in a draw. He did sleep in one for the first few days of his life, and a few more won't hurt I suppose" said Wesley as he started to reheat the bottle of milk Lorne had made for him hours ago.

"Well while you get Connor settled down, I'll go try to call Fred and Gunn, or at least leave them a message" Wesley nodded as he fed Connor, humming a lullaby softly until the baby was asleep in his arms while Lorne went to the payphone outside to call Fred and Gunn's home.

"I left a message; they weren't at home yet though. I told them we would call again at noon tomorrow and I didn't leave an address" said Lorne softly, so as to not wake Connor

"Good, we should probably try and get some sleep then" suggested Wesley as he looked at the bed, then back at Lorne.

The two men decided to deal with who slept in the bed in the most mature way they knew. And three rounds of paper-scissors-rock later found Wesley on the bed with Connor next to him and Lorne on the couch.

"Just so you know, this couch is small" Lorne informed Wesley

"I won fair and square" was Wesley's only response

"Rub that in again and I'll make you share" threatened the green skinned demon.

"Well it's not like this is a single bed" said Wes without thinking. Lorne sat up from his cramped place on the too small couch

"I'm gonna take that as an invitation Wes" he said cheerfully as he got up off the couch and climbed into the other side of the bed, with Connor between them.

"I suppose it is safer for Connor this way, no hope of him rolling off" reasoned Wesley with a yawn

"Unless I'm secretly a bed hog" Joked Lorne. The two of them quickly fell asleep with minimal bed hogging.

Part three is written and will be going up tomorrow =D


End file.
